


邻居

by sugerfish



Category: all大勋
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugerfish/pseuds/sugerfish
Kudos: 7





	邻居

白大神和魏全能是邻居。他经常看到魏全能只穿着大一号的T恤站在阳台上给花浇水，碰见他的时候就扯一下衣服下摆，有点腼腆地朝他笑。

白大神当然知道他结过婚了。他家阳台上一直挂着两种风格的衣服，都是他晾开的。晚上的时候他家的大门会有开合，而魏全能平时几乎不出门。有一次深夜，他无意中看见魏全能亲昵地扶着一个喝醉的男人，还毫不反抗地被按在他家门口深吻，然后被一把拽进去。

但是无所谓。白大神仍然在傍晚跟他打招呼，眼睛像欣赏一件艺术品那样，肆无忌惮地扫过他的衣摆底下露出来的白花花的大腿。他知道，那人装作看不见他的眼神，却有时转过身去背朝他微微弯腰，去伺候最里面的一盆兰花。说短不短的宽松T恤被他的动作拽得弯曲起来，下面什么都不穿。然后再转过头来，微笑着无辜地跟他说再见。

这天的时候另一个男人出现在阳台上。白大神想了想没像往常一样走出去，坐在自己的玻璃门后面漫不经心地静静看着他们。他们在告别，然后接吻，男人的手摸到魏全能的衣摆下面，然后他听到魏全能呻吟了几声，柔弱无骨地勾住男人的脖子。男人将手抬起来的时候，手指沾满了亮晶晶的液体。魏全能软软地挂在他身上，男人让他舔他就乖乖地低头舔了舔他的指尖。这时候，他湿润的目光微微往白大神这边扫了一眼，被欺负得嫣红的眼尾轻佻又暧昧。  
白大神轻蔑地笑了一下，唰地一下拉上落地窗帘。

于是他知道男人要出远门了，不然魏全能现在也不会出现在他的门前。他踩着一双白色的棉拖鞋，身上仍然是单薄的T恤，局促地站在外面，有点脸红。也许是天气转冷，他微微打着哆嗦。白大神不紧不慢，从猫眼里自上到下地打量他的不自在，过了好几秒才开门。  
魏全能一弯嘴角，然后也不知是真是假，刚往前一迈，腿一软倒进他怀里。  
白大神毫不意外地接住了，托着他的腿根把他抱起来。有湿黏的液体顺着他的大腿沾到他的手臂上，他又在他怀里哆嗦了一下，白大神就知道他自己玩过了，后面还塞着东西。他不紧不慢地用脚尖勾上门，抱着他转身往房间里走。魏全能害怕自己掉下来，紧紧地搂着他的脖子缩在他怀里。白大神低下头在他耳边问，“昨晚你们不是做过了吗？”  
魏全能被他的气息痒得缩了下脖子，抬眼看他，然后慢慢地摇摇头，淡淡的笑容里带着一种奇特的暧昧不清。白大神微微蹙眉，不再说话，弯腰把他放在床上，“怎么了？”魏全能舔了一下嘴唇，小声说，“……我老公，那个不行。他不管我在外面玩儿……”  
魏全能没松手，把他拽倒在自己身上，轻轻亲了一下他的嘴角，表情像孩子吃到糖一样高兴。  
白大神伸手把他身上唯一一件衣服拽了下来扔到一边儿，弯下腰来粗暴地用膝盖别开他欲拒还迎地紧闭起来的两条长腿，压着声音，“……以后跟你老公说说你被别人操得爽不爽。”

男人回来的时候魏全能还住在白大神家，衣服弄脏了就换了白大神的衬衫穿，扣子只系了一两个，浑身都是遮不住的吻痕和指印。他赤着脚跑出去了，站在楼梯口朝对面正在开门的自己的丈夫说，“亲爱的……”  
男人蓦地回头，刚看到他的时候还有一丝惊喜，看清后一下变为震怒，“你——”  
魏全能却好像被他吓到了，一脸快哭出来的表情，还小小地抬了抬两只手，委委屈屈地要人抱。


End file.
